Should Life Be Like This?
by Akiizoo
Summary: A life of a girl named Sakura who comes along many romantic challenges and hardships of high school. With an over protective brother, Sasori she has to deal with her personal life also. Is there something hidden behind all the comfort she gets. SakuxMulti
1. Chapter 1

**First Story Guys! Edited a bit, Hopefully you guys will like it ! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if i did...i would make Sasuke be nak-**

**Hidan: Ew shut up perv.. i don't want any Uchiha's roaming around fucking nude.**

**... Old man.**

**Hidan: What the fuck you call me bit-**

**CHAPTER 1 !**

**Should Life Be Like This  
**

Sakura, that's right. That's my name sa-ku-ra. It means cherry blossom and guess what? It matches my pink hair. Yessss that's right... _Pink _hair. I really hated it at first, being all different from everyone, everyone teased me about it, but now I have come to realise that being different is the best thing ever. Like who would like it if the world will be all perfect if everyone were to be the same. BORING. Simple as that. When I was young I always got picked on a lot because of my forehead and hair. So what if I had a wide forehead, everyone has their own individual thing that stands out. Another reason I got bullied was because I didn't have many friends.

Maybe one...Ino. Wow... she was amazing... not to sound lezbo or anything but i really looked up to her ever since she stood up for me when I got treated like shit. I would love to repay her back one day for becoming my friend...But as they say people change...so did she. Her attitude towards me changed drastically, you could say, we are not friends anymore. Popularity... huh. That sure does have an affect on people's lives. Oh well... why to remember the past? I have a great future ahead of me. Im 17, starting a new high school and no more fucking boarding school baby!...Ahh... I swore... oh well.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice yelled to Sakura from downstairs, waking her up from her thoughts. She glared at the door and was about to respond back but the deep voice yelled once again.

"Sakura! Wake up dammit!"

"Okay! Gosh I'm awake Sasori!" Sakura yelled back as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Ugh... stupid Saso-fag, waking me up from my thoughts" grumbled Sakura as she opened her closest looking through the clothes looking for the perfect outfit. "AH! This is shall do." She grabbed the clothes and headed for the shower.

She stripped out of her brother's t-shirt and shorts and got inside the warm shower. She relaxed as the warm water hit her skin and thought of her first day. It might be weird starting school in the middle of the semester...but who said she cared...anything to get her out her stupid boarding school. She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her torso and went back to her bedroom and stared at her clothes that laid on the bed.

"**Hmm I think it's not bad..." ** Black skinny jeans, and red tube top with a black leather jacket on top, she stared herself in the mirror and smiled a bit and started straightening her hair midway hair.

She made her way downstairs and grabbed the chair from the dinning table, pulling it out and slammed her head down groaning. A figure who was sitting on top of a counter raised an eyebrow at his sister's actions.

"Mornin' bro" Sakura said acknowledging his presence, but all he heard was muffling noises.

The figure just smirked seeing her and crossed his legs on one top of each other. "Now there Sakura...don't be doing such childish things, you are a grown teen now.. hmm 15 was it?

"Oh shut up!" Sakura snapped raising her head glaring at her elder brother "Im 17 Sasori!"

Sasori was older than Sakura by two years, he just smiled back down at his little sister. He just loved annoying her... He had blood red hair and brown eyes looked as if there was no human in them.

"15, 17 they all the same things to me young one. And what..shut up? Oh nice one sweety," Sasori rolled his eyes focusing on the fruit tray that was beside him. He grabbed an apple from it and bit in to it "I rewmfer ben yu use to bi sucha cutie"

"Speak English...or just choke...and die" The pink hair teen mumbled to herself getting annoyed at her brother's eating habits.

"Looks like someone is having her time of the month" Sasori chuckled inwardly and walked towards Sakura slowly and lifted her head up. He smirked and let his hands twirl around her pink hair while he stared right into her jade eyes.

"Sakura, you can be such a pain in my sweet soft ass...you know that?" He bended down to her level and tilted his head a bit and gave her a killer smirk.

"Yeah well your most valuable jewels will be in pain if you don't move"

Sasori sighed "you were much cuter as a kid..."

"Yeah well you were never cu-" a quick kiss was laid on her cheek and she stood their gaping at her brother.

"Would you like to continue yourself?" Sasori asked as ruffled his sister's hair with a cute smile and it was changed by a straight face. "In the car...in 2 minutes or you're taking the bus" and he made his way outside towards his _baby._

"That... BASTARD! UGH!"

**That was chapter 1 ! Please leave a review if you think i should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

Sakura made her way outside and saw Sasori sitting in the driver's seat. She glared at the sight. Owning a nice BMW was one point but not letting her drive was another. It wasn't fair, he got to own such a car and she's not allowed to drive.

Sasori motioned her to come but instead of going to the passenger seat she sat on top of the hood of black beauty, her left leg crossed over her right one gracefully and looked at Sasori with a smirk. As soon as her bottom had touched the car, a raging red head bursted out of his car and stood in front of Sakura staring at her with wide eyes and mouth left open.

"Are you crazy woman! That's my RAVEN you're sitting on!" screamed Sasori into his sister's face.

Oh...did I mention the car had a name? ...well Sasori did the honours to tell you.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and held back a laugh. "You have got to be kidding me... your still calling **it** a_ raven_...?" She gracefully crossed her right leg over her left one and looked at Sasori smirking.

"Raven is not an _**IT**_!" Sasori retorted back. He sighed and looked at Sakura in the eyes "Raven is a beauty sent by god... an everlasting beauty." He finished saying and put his arms in the sides of Sakura's body blocking her from moving anywhere. "A beauty that shall never be dominated"

Sasori kept staring into his sister's jade eyes and finally looked away to take a chance to observe her. He saw the way her legs were crossed over each other made her look pretty sophisticated but hot the same time.

**What are you doing? You're her elder brother... well you could say that...**

Her arms were crossed making her chest pop out a bit from her top and her confusing jade eyes that were staring at him made was no good either.

**God must hate me...**

He cleared all his thoughts away and smirked suddenly. He moved closer and hovered over his little sister.

"Sakura, my dearest little sister, you sure know how to pick your clothes huh?"

"Um... sure..." she looked at him even more confused

"Don't you feel rather uncomfortable though...wearing tight clothes?"

Sakura leaned back a bit and cleared her voice. "Erm... No..?"

"Ah... I guess you wouldn't be...now days girls wear what ever the hell they want and any possible way to get a man's attention" He spoke calmly chuckling inwardly seeing Sakura's expression change.

"EXCUSE ME~! I AM NOT A SLUT!" She quickly grabbed hold of Sasori's coat and pulled him close to her.

"I never said you were sis...just saying that you're wearing "tight" clothes"

"This" she pointed at her clothes "aren't tight clothes...they're normal clothes"

"sure...whatever you say love...now get the hell of my Raven before I throw you" he smirked looking right into her eyes.

Sakura mouth was left gapping open and she slowly let go of her brother and got of his stupid car.

Sasori kept smirking as he saw his Sakura quietly sit inside the car with no words.

**Sakura's POV**

We just arrived at my new school. Now that I think about it, it's been years I left public schools. Not that I mind but those years felt as if it was eternity . Getting used to the uniforms and being discipline used to be such a drag. Ha... though I never did listen to anyone. Wow...im a bitch

"Fuck! Did you hear what I said to you?"

"Huh?...Oh.. Sorry what? Did you say something?" great, just what I wanted...being seen as an idiot in front of a brother who's an idiot himself.

I turned to Sasori and saw his brown eyes glaring into my eyes. "**Ahh... Shiiat..."**

"For god's sake Sakura...I said-"

"KYYAAAAA! IT'S SASORI-SAMA!"

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! IT'S HIM! AHHHHHHH!"

"SASORI-SAMA!"

"SASORI-SENPAIIII! EAT ME! LOVE ME! BITE ME! MAKE ME YOURS! SEX ME UP!"

"Who...the...fuck...?" my mouth was left open gaping at the scene, the whole car was surrounded by crazy fan girls that won't stop shouting!

Shit... did I say that out loud... fuck my life. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Sasori looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled slowly and got out of the car to only be looked at by crazy fangirls who wanted to kill me.

Then i heard my brother slowly chuckle and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders...oh great. It's my first day and I'm not even going to be going back home with my body.

"Girls...take it easy" he smirked looking at them "this is my little sister..please take care of her" he finished with a wink.

Sakura right eye started to twitch even more when all the girls had surrounded him and her.

**How the hell am i supposed to go inside the school...when im fucking getting raped here with him!**

I shrugged his arms off and quietly sneaked off towards the school.

Sasori hadn't noticed his sister go away as the girls were trying to fight each other to get his attention. He sighed and put his arms around the closest two girls. As he did that the girls all shut up and looked at him with wide eyes. He then looked at them and said "Ladies... if you keep yelling like this...i may end up with a headache"

All the girls gasped and started to yell again saying this as "No don't!" "We love you Sasori-sama!" "Please don't die!"

He chuckled a bit and licked his lips slowly. "And there you guys go again..." they all stood quiet again. "I doubt you guys would want me at home in my bed **wet **with **sweat**...**hot..naked..."** he continued and suddenly smirked as he saw the girls faint due to his imagery.

"So girls...there's plenty of me to go around..but keep it down will ya?" he winked and started walk towards the entrance.

* * *

That was chapter 2...leave a question or any comments (: I'll answer in the chapters

**Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

Sakura entered the school and saw it was full of students. It was relaxing she thought. In her private school no one was supposed to roam around the halls unless if they had to go to washroom. During the mornings, they had to either be in class or be in the club they participated in.

She looked around and spotted the different groups. Towards the left side were all the jocks, in the middle were many popular girls? Or maybe normal girls... there were some nerds near the fountain. And that's when she stopped...there stood a tall blonde guy leaning against the lockers by the water fountains.

He sure stood out... for some odd reason

She sighed inwardly and chose him to ask where the office could be located.

She started to walk towards him feeling a bit nervous. Why was her heart beating so fast? **Im just asking a question...**

Sakura stood in front of him and said slowly "Excuse me..."

The blonde didn't move at all, his face was looking down while he had his arms crossed over each other.

Sakura let out a long sigh and tapped slowly on his shoulder and suddenly went weak in her knees when he looked up and stared at her.

His eyes were so beautiful, they were aquamarine eyes that resembled the pacific water beds. She just kept staring into them getting lost.

The blonde smiled and took out his headphones and said "Yeah?"

Wow...his voice... is soft yet deep.

"I...i...um..." the pink haired blinked bunch of times and coughed a bit to let out all the nervous in her.

"I...could you tell me where I could find the principle's office?" She inwardly let out a sigh.

The blonde grinned and leaned close to her face not letting out his sight of her jade eyes. The bell rang and he patted softly on her head and whispered something that left Sakura blushing.

Sakura stood there blushing as everyone started to run towards their class. **"cute...he called me cute... OH MY GOD!"**

She was thrown off her thoughts when someone bumped into her mumbling a sorry. Sakura saw as the hallways started to get empty, she realised that the bell rang.

**With Sasori... **

Sasori made his way inside the school throughout the back doors and smiled a bit. He's going to be going to school with Sakura, even if it were for a year...he couldn't wait. He heard the bell ring but took his time to reach his locker wondering where his little sister could be. When he finished putting his bag inside his locker he sighed leaning against them. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over each other.

"Ahem..."

He raised an eyebrow with his eyes still closed and wondered who it was.

"Bitch move"

"**Bitch..," **Sasori sighed calmly and thought to himself "**This dude best not be talking to me.."**

"Would you mind moving yourself from my fucking locker!"

Sasori smirked as he realised who the voice belonged to. He slowly opened his eyes and gave the person a soft punch on his shoulder. "Seems like your mouth got dirtier Hidan"

The person chuckled a bit and punched the red head back. "Yeah well, you wouldn't move when I told you to bitch..."

"oh my bad...old man" Sasori said as he got of the said person's locker.

Hidan pointed to his hair in anger "THIS IS FUCKING NATRUAL! IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM I WAS BORN WITH SILVER HAIR...IT'S SEXY THOUGH SO SHUT UP!"

Sasori just chuckled and muttered a whatever.

Hidan got his books from his lockers and shut it close when he suddenly jerked his head to the side. "Damn... she's sexed..."

Sasori raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to side to see who his friend was reffering to and quickly went wide eyed as he realised it was his sister.

He grabbed her bag and pulled her to his chest and looked at hidan with a glare yet a smile. "This..is my little sister...Hidan..."

The silver haired man went wide eyes and realised he should have kept his mouth shut and especially now. "But.. she doesn't even look like you!"

Sakura glared at Hidan's chest as her back was against her brother's. Her eye started to twitch as Sasori bended down to knock their heads together and say "What are you talking about? Red, Pink...we're practically twins" he grabbed her cheek and pinched it "ne Saku-chan?"

Sakura glared at her brother and pushed him away. She mumbled a bunch of swear words to only be listed as the idol girlfriend for Hidan. He was amazed at her awesome language skills.. that even he could die for.

She looked away to only widen her eyes at the guy who just walked by them. **Hello Sexy... **she thought to herself.

**Annd that was chapter 3. Leave a Review guys :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Guys For The Recent Reviews, It Means A lot, Since It's My First Time Trying To Write and Everything... **

**But Once Again Thanks =D 3 3 3 3 3 I Can't Wait Till 2011 Summer Comes.. Like Who's With Me? Ey? ;) Anywhoo Im ALSO Sorry That My Chapters Aren't Long...**

** I'll try My Best **

**

* * *

**

_**Sakura was twitching non stop. "If this guy doesn't let go of me...IMA KILL HI- Hello~ Sexy~!" **_

What caught Sakura's eyes was a tall guy who had black hair that reached his chin with nice wavy bangs. The lights made his hair look so shiny that it looked purple and his face... what a face it was. The fairest one she's seen, it was slightly pale but his hotness just covered it all. He walked right passed her, her eyes not leaving his body...and what a body it was. **"Damn..."** Sakura thought as she saw his muscles practically bulging out of his shirt. And he was gone... **"Dammit..."** she muttered to herself and finally noticed that two dumbasses were invading her space.

"Do you mind...?" she glared and pushed passed them and started to walk, but came to a stop and walked back and grabbed Sasori's hand and stomped away.

"So where is the office?" sakura asked Sasori not leaving his hand.

"Hmm..." the red head put a finger on his chin as in a thinking motion. "I dunno... it's been a long time I've been here sweety~"

"For god sakes, saso! Don't play around with me and take me there...please..?" she asked him cutely and rubbed her thumb over his fingers softly. **"Heh heh this might work" **

"**She just did...not...oh my god... she's using the cute whachmacallit**."

"Fiiinnee... if it means that much to you... but you didn't give a good morning kiss, you sat on my precious Raven, you gotta give something." Sasori smirked inwardly.

"I'll buy you lunch okay?"Sakura said turning in a corner.

"...Erm... no, more thank you very much." Sasori said back to her.

"Lunch right? Ohkay I hear ya! You want lunch! Okay! Thanks bro!" Sakura grinned and squeezed Sasori's hand giggled as she saw the office.

"She really knows how to get her stuff done..." Sasori sighed and walked away to find his class.

**Sakura POV:**

I entered the office, and it pretty grand for a public school. I would have expected a little bit dirty or broken down or something...but if I think about it again hot guys like the one I just saw now would not attend this school then... would they? I stood in front of the large, wide table in the middle and waited till the secretary would actually notice that someone is here waiting to get her damn schedule! Like what the hell, if the bell rings... watch... just waaaa-

_~DING DONG DING DONG... DING DONG DING DONG~ _

_[ Fail of a school bell, cuz I for sure know my school bell does not ring like that . But it's not like I can add in some sound affects... which would be pretty cool! :D ] _

I just had to say it didn't I?

"But Granny, you can't do that to me! I really like gym! What the hell!"

"Listen here kid, when I tell you once that gym is not suitable for you anymore, you should understand dammit! You already know!"

"Fuck the understanding! That's the only thing I really look forward to and you're taking it away!"

"Fuck the what? Do you really want to get suspended the first day of school!"

Sakura looked puzzled as she kept hearing on the conversation. **"Who the heck would speak to the principle like that...oh the kid's coming out... holy shit ... the Greek god!"**

The "Greek god" left the principle's room and his eyes drifted to Sakura. He suddenly smiled cutely and walked away.

Sakura got shivers as he smiled and blinked multiple times until a woman entered in the room with her hands on her temples rubbing them.

"Man that kid gives me a headache" She muttered to herself and noticed Sakura. "And who might you be?"

"Oh! Erm I'm Sakura Kim, 17, here for my schedule...Miss..."

The old lady sighed and signalled her to come to her room. "Come in"

End Of Chapter 5... Please leave a review =D And I shall continue if you like it :D 3 3

Saranghaeeeoo~~~ Aiisshteruuu~~~~ I LOVE YOU! xD


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS IM BACK! LOL WELL I WAS ALWAYS HERE BUT... YEAH DUE TO SCHOOL I REALLY DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE TO UPDATE.. AND IM STILL IN SCHOOL SIIIIGGGHHH BUT I CAN'T WAIT TILL SUMMER OMG! CAN YOU GUYS WAIT! ill try my best to update guys so please read :D **

* * *

"_**Oh! Erm I'm Sakura Kim, 17, here for my schedule...Miss..." **_

_**The old lady sighed and signaled her to come to her room. "Come in" **_

Sakura stood in front of the principles desk quietly and watched the principle as she opened her table's drawer and took out a huge bottle of vodka. Sakura was taken back at her movement and she coughed to show her appearance.

"Yeah I know you're here pinky" said the principle as she poured some vodka into her glass.

**"Did..did she just call me pinky! Im seriously gonna kill someone today"** sakura thought.

"Here's your schedule, your homeroom is 360 which is upstairs with , have fun"

Sakura took her schedule and went up stairs towards her class, as she was going upstairs she glanced at her schedule "hmm… English, gym, science, study hall, photography…"

Sakura reached her classroom, and took a deep breath before entering.

**Sakura POV**

I took a deep breath and entered the classroom, wow this classroom was pretty huge… small comparison to my other school but it was pretty huge on hot guys.. kekeke. I saw some heads lift up as I entered inside and much of them were full of blank faces and many were confused. Where is the teacher… I don't see him anywhere.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" a voice came out from the back of the classroom.

Sakura turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a tall guy standing with his arms crossed behind him smiling at her. He was wearing a business suit and what stood out, was his hair. White.. and he doesn't even look old either.

"I'm looking for Mr. Hatake" I smiled at the person

"The one and only, and please call me Kakashi … Hatake makes me sound like some old goon or something."

"As if your young ? Haha you already look like your living the last days of your life" I glanced at the guy who just said that was giving high fives to the person sitting beside him while laughing like an idiot.

"Oh am I?" 's smiled at him and started to walk towards the brown haired guy. "Well seems like your really pumped up for the semester huh kiryuu? Seems like you've forgotten the little talk I had with your dad also."

The brown haired person suddenly shut up and had a huge frown on his face. He didn't even bother to look up the teacher.

**Wow.. teacher's in this school are yummy and feisty. Ew.. I can't believe I just thought that. **I was still standing infront of the class and I had a feeling I was being watched by many people. Well I guess I woldn't say feeling when I can see them staring right at me… oh dear… I have feeling some sluts are also looking at me. Ahh well sluts are bound to be everywhere.

"Ah Yes? What did you need?" asked kakashi.

"I'm Sakura and I guess you're my home room teacher" I smiled a cute smile, might as well give a good first impression.

"Alright, have a seat anywhere you see a valid place." He said.

I found a desk beside a window with this guy. I sat down and smiled at the guy when he looked up at me. He gave me a half smile and turned to look at the board. Well then.. atleast a full smile would be nice.

I looked at the time and it's 75 minutes per class. Aww man your kidding me right? I took the longest sigh 30 minutes into the class and the guy beside me looked at me weirdly. What's his problem? I kept yawning non stop.. shit what's wrong with me? It's only the first period. Kakashi was just talking about the rules and the polices of the school, he seems like a laid back, nice teacher. Hopefully… he's cute and him being rude will be such a turn off… ewwwww no no no I take it back. Sakura.. you're here to learn not fangirl over every hot guy I see. I felt someone's eyes on me, I turned and saw the guy was looking at me. I think I just fully made a fool out of myself.

-DIIIIING-

"Good Morning, Kyosueke Fire High. It's your first day back and I hope you have a great year"

I raised an eyebrow at the voice.. ahh the principle.. im surprised she's still sober enough to speak. Finally the next class! I waited until everyone left the class and then left, as I stepped outside OW! Some fucktard bumped into me!

"Ow…."

"Aiish what the fu-.. oh it's you again"

That voice.. I raised my head up and saw it's the cute blonde sex god! "Er…"

"We seem to be bumping against each other a lot today heh heh, here your bag.." he smiled cutely at me and gave me my bag.

"Thanks.." I smiled back

"Anyways! Oh shit im getting late! I'll see you around, I'll introduce you myself properly next time if we meet!" He ran for it.

God.. his smile is.. too.. perf- Oh … My…God… Did I just see what I think I saw! Sasori.. You are soooo dead.

**I hope you guys leave a review please and let me know about your thoughts on this.. im working on two other fanfics so i hope you read those two as well. They'll be out soon also. =D 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

My eyes had gone wide from what I was seeing. Sasori had this girl locked between his arms and he was kissing her. Kissing was just a primary word to use, it was as if she was eating his mouth or something. **"Ew…I feel so bad for the person's locker they're up against" **What the fuck is Sasori doing? I swear this is the first day and I had no clue he had a girlfriend…unless… ahh I should have guessed it must be one of his sluts. God this guy needs a life. I walked the other way to my other class which was photography.

The bell rang and I just made it in time, there weren't many students in the classroom, I chose a seat right at the back. Yay me! I think I might like this class, and the amazing thing is there are computers and teacher wont see me texting. Mwahahaha!

"Good morning class! Wonderful weather today isn't it? Are you guys excited to come back?"

I lifted my head up and saw this really pretty lady walk in writing her name on the board. **"Ms…Kurenai, seems nice now to see if I can make friends with anyone in this cla—IM VIBRATING!"** I slid my phone out of my pocket and saw who was texting me. Ahh what do you know.. it's my whore of a brother.

Saso-fag: "_**saku, wut class do you have now?" **_

I just love how i named him Saso-fag on my phone...he shall never know...kekekeke.

Me: "_**fuck off, can't text right now" **_I replied back. It serves him right. I don't care.

Saso-fag:_** "-_- such a bitch sometimes.. u knu dat?"**_

Me:_** "I wouldn't have to be if yu weren't such a whore…" **_

Saso-fag:_** "ME A WHORE! CUTE SASO-KUN A WHORE?" **_

Me:_** "Ew.. cute.. my ass, more like ugly saso-whore." **_

Saso-fag_** "Yo sakura.. better watch yourself while going home"**_

Me:_** "Funny… cuz yur the one dropping me" **_

Saso-fag_** "I thought yu couldn't text.. ;) and yur still texting? Can't resisit me huh? (L)" **_

...I took a deep breath and mentally started to kill him. This guy really knows how to get in on my nerves. UGH! .. Oh the bell rang. Finally.. oh it's lunch…Err… I don't know who to go with. Shit…great and now I need sasori.

"_**come and get me, im in photography kay?" **_

Normal POV

Sakura waited outside her classroom for Sasori to come and get her, but she didn't get any reply as of yet. Her eyes were avoiding everyone who just kept passing by, she couldn't wait any longer. She finally felt her phone vibrating in her hands; she looked and it was from the fag himself.

"_**oh sorry … I was talking to Hidan , im on my way… just a min ^^"**_

Sakura sighed as she tried to keep herself calm. "nothing can come out good, asking this guy to do something" sakura said out loud

"boyfriend?"

Sakura lifted her head up from the sudden similar voice, as soon as she saw who it was she her lips curved upward into a big smile. "Haha no, just my brother, just waiting for him to come"

The blonde grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head. "I see, well then I was going to ask you if you wanted to join my friends and me for lunch because it seemed you were lonely but I guess not" Naruto averted his eyes from Sakura's as he heard someone yell loudly.

"Sakura!"

Sakura tured her head towards the scream and saw it was sasori. She then turned back to naruto and smiled and said "It was nice talking to you, and um.. im sakura and I would love to join next time if the offer is still there?"

The blonde just smiled and gave a slight wink and walked away.

"Who was that?" Sasori asked as he came beside Sakura

"That was someone nice unlike you" sakura rolled her eyes and walked downstairs.

"What do you mean nice? What's his name?" Sasori asked as he put his arm on sakura's shoulders.

"O**h shit.. I don't even know his name.. whoops" **

"Just someone... none of your business bro" Sakura replied back while shrugging off Sasori's hand from her shoulders.

Sasori sighed as he heard Sakura's answer, "anyways... since you really don't know anyone at this school i'll introduce you to some of the people i know... just try and talk to people your age ok?"

Sakura nodded and replied back with a quiet "yes". Sasori led Sakura towards a table right at the corner of the cafeteria where bunch of guys were sitting and laughing really loudly.

Reviews Please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

_Sasori sighed as he heard Sakura's answer, "anyways... since you really don't know anyone at this school i'll introduce you to some of the people i know... just try and talk to people your age ok?"_

_Sakura nodded and replied back with a quiet "yes". Sasori led Sakura towards a table right at the corner of the cafeteria where bunch of guys were sitting and laughing really loudly._

Sasori led Sakura towards the table full of his friends. As they came closer to the table, Sakura heard the silver haired guy that met Sasori earlier talking.

"dude… im fucking serious I thought it was some chick but when my eyes drifted down I saw a fucking bulge in her or his fucking pants!" The table full of men started laughing at Hidan's story.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she heard the last bit. "**Wow… what an idiot." She thought. **Sasori coughed, getting the attention of the guys in the table and their eyes drifted to the pink haired teen standing beside their friend. "hey guys, this is Sakura" all the guys nodded towards the girl and two particular guys were ogling at her. "my sister…" sasori finished as he saw the two guys stoped their ogling and had a horrified look on their faces.

"sister?"

"WHAT!"

"hm..interesting"

"the sexy bitch again heh"

"Hidan.. I prefer you not calling my sis a bitch unless you want yur balls shoved down your throat." Sasori said with the calmest expression ever.

Sakura giggles a bit and waved hi to the guys and saw there was this one girl who stood out with her blue hair and she was wearing her sunglasses. Sakura smiled at her, but got no response from her. Sakura frowned a bit and suddenly heard small snores from the blue haired girl. The pink haired suddenly started laughing. **"I can't believe she's sleeping" **

Hidan pushed the blue haired girl a bit to hard that her head went down to hidan's lap and her bunch of drool started to come from her mouth. "Eww…FUCK KONAN ! GET UP !"

The girl slowly started to open her eyes and suddenly they were wide as she came first head on with a guys package. Her head went up quickly in the air to only hit Hidan's chin. " YOU BITCH! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"not before I KILL YOU! What was my face doing near you fucking dick!"

"what! You're the one who fell on top of me when I was trying to fucking wake you up. Like ewww you fucking drooled on me you disgusting bitch!"

"me a disgusting bitch you're a fucking lo- oh .. hi…" Konan finally noticed another girl in the table and waved at her.

Sakura waved back and sighed a bit inwardly. **"so these are sasori's friends.. no wonder he's so weird." **

Lunch went by quickly, Sakura had spoken no words to anyone and just stared at everyone who was talking. She was happy that at least she wasn't alone at lunch but it would be better to have friends her age…or normal perhaps. The bell rang and she went to her next period class which was Gym.

**In the Gym Sakura's POV**

I entered the gym and gaped at the sight. It was huge compared to my private school one. My private school was huge but mainly because of the classrooms but our gym was pretty average. I noticed that there were 4 gym classes inside this gym. One was the senior boys class… oh I see Sasori. Why didn't he tell me that he had the same class as me?

… Oh right I didn't even give him a chance to tell him what my schedule was. There was a class of Junior girls I think. I walked towards one of the gym teachers and was taken back with his appearance. Ok… this teacher is like wearing green spandex and has bruce lee's hair. I can understand bruce lee's hair… but green fucking spandex.

Shit im swearing.

"Yes youthful student! What may I do to help you!"

"um… sorry I arrived late… but um Im not too familiar with this school.. im new." I glanced up at him and regretted that. I came face to face with his big grin.

"Don't worry about that kid!" he slapped my back and grinned even more. "here change into you gym clothes and let's introduce you"

Ow… my back. I glared at the clothes and walked to find the change room. I kept looking down at clothes and I suddenly slammed against someone's chest.

Twice in one day… great. I looked up and saw it was no ordinary chest… it was a broad abb full chest. I rubbed my eyes and saw him hovering me. His black hair tickling a bit of my cheeks. I looked up at his face and wow… was he hot. I swear he looks like the emo kid I saw earlier. Oh man… but he reminds me of some one. My thoughts ended up in hell when I saw him glaring down at me.

"watch where your going pinky" he said harshly with his deep husky voice and walked away towards the senior boys group. The nerve of him…how dare he call me pinky and like it takes two take a fucking fall.

"emo bitch." I muttered under my breath and got up. I finally saw the girl's change room and walked in a changed into my gym clothes. I looked at the mirror and slightly glared at my reflection. Pinky… how dare he. I smiled a bit looking at the gym clothes. I like them. Red and Black. My two favourite colours.

I walked out of the change room and saw every one doing laps around the gym. Shit… how should I cross. Ok… as soon as there is a small gap.. one…two…three… RU- OW! Great.. just fucking great. Knocked down three fucking times in one day. Now who is it? I looked beside me and saw a particular blonde grinning at me…im such an idiot.

"well look who it is" The blonde got up and gave his hand to hold me up. I took his hand and replied back with a thanks. "I guess now would be a good time to introduce myself?" I smiled and looked up at him and giggled a bit. "Name's Naruto, Sakura-"chan"

I was about to say something when I noticed… the whole gym had stopped, and were looking at us weirdly. "seems like you like falling on guys huh pinky?"

I turned my head to the side and noticed the emo dude making his way towards me and Naruto. Why the fuck does he care? Shut up and get out of here.. ugh.

"I-it's alright Sasuke, don't worry about it, Sakura-chan wasn't at fault here...let's continue with the laps!" Naruto said and started to run again, looking back and giving Sakura a small wave.

I glared at Sasuke with murderous looks and walked towards the third generation of bruce lee.

**Chapter 7 done (: I hope you guys liked it. **

**I started this new fic called sakuratsuki , It's Itachi x Sakura Fic :) I hope you guys check it out  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH HAIIIII !**

**Guess who's back?**

**;D Yes yes yes! It's me! Not sure if many people are going to bother to read this small messege but... if to the people who wondered where i was. I shall begin my small rant... SMALL. I promise!**

**So, It's been ... over a year? Now? Well i was really busy with school x-x pretty much. It was my last year in high school so i had to ... you know... work my arse off getting marks up and shit so i can get accepted into college or university. Well... The marks sure weren't that great x_x i can tell you that. I decided to fuck up this year and started to skip a lot =/ LItterly lost all hope that i could do good in school. Not sure why honestly, because i could have gotten good marks easily if i just tried like i did every single year but i i dont know what happened. It was just phase i believe. But anyways. Im done high school =) Graduated. Applied to colleges so hoping to hear from them soon!**

**Annnnd. How could i forget the most important thing. Im really sorry for being in such a long hiatus, I shall try to update a lot more since im done high school. Hopefully all my motivation can come back lol.**

**And yes i sorta decided to just copy paste this to all my stories. **

**Oh... But i did update one of the stories. Check it out if you guys want, It's called "Romance within Days" the recent chapter is a sidestory for my "Should Life Be Like This?" **


End file.
